


Other Half

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Split Sparks [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Split-Sparks, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Sunstreaker finds a human myth.
Relationships: Sideswipe & Sunstreaker
Series: Split Sparks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612990
Kudos: 27





	Other Half

"Is it true?" Sunstreaker asked.

Sparkplug looked up from his current project with a raised eyebrow. "You'll have to be more specific than that."

Sunstreaker crossed his arms. "I read that humans used to have two heads, four arms, and four legs, but your creators separated you into two because they were afraid of your capabilities. Now each human is born split into two, missing their other half, who could be on the other side of the world. Is it true?"

Sparkplug sighed and sat down. "Well, it's certainly one way of looking at the world. Personally, I don't put any stock in it. Just a myth for me, but most myths are real for somebody out there."

Sunstreaker scowled harder. "I couldn't imagine being separated from Sideswipe for years like that."

Sparkplug glanced up, confused. "You know the myth is talking about soulmates, right? I thought you two were twins."

"We're split-spark," Sunstreaker said, as if that explained everything, then walked away, curiosity apparently satisfied.

Sparkplug shook his head and turned his attention back to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
